Genie
by Kasperr
Summary: Min Yoongi sendirian dan selalu begitu. Lalu sebuah lampu wasiat mengubah hidupnya dalam satu malam / "kau punya tiga permintaan. pikirkan baik-baik" / [BTS] YoonMin/ [!] GS!Jim, Genie!AU, OOC, DLDR / Oneshot


**[ GENIE ]**

 **[!][!][!]**

 **BTS, AU, GS!Jim, OOC, DLDR, Typo(s)**

YoonMin

Implicit **M-rated** content, everybody!

Do not read when you're fasting.

 _You've been warned_.

© Red Casper

* * *

Menurut Min Yoongi, malam minggu adalah malam paling menyebalkan dari semua malam yang ada. Bagaimana tidak, saat semua ayah meluangkan malam mereka untuk keluarga, Yoongi hanya bisa bertanya dimana ayahnya, bahkan ia tak pernah tau ia punya ayah atau tidak. Saat semua ibu memasak masakan spesial untuk keluarga, Yoongi menahan perutnya yang terus keroncongan tanpa pernah berpikir ia butuh seorang ibu untuk itu. saat para siswa menikmati waktu senggang mereka tanpa berpikir tentang tugas sekolah yang memusingkan, Yoongi bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi sekolah. Saat semua orang tertawa bersama teman-teman mereka sambil minum kopi dan menikmati sekotak kue di meja café, Yoongi berdiri di belakang kasir, tak tau harus tersenyum bahkan tertawa untuk siapa.

Yoongi sendirian, dan selalu begitu.

Pukul sepuluh malam, tugas Yoongi di café selesai dan ia berjalan pulang dengan langkah lesu seperti biasa. Yoongi tak pernah berpikir 'pulang' adalah kata yang menyenangkan karna apa yang akan ditemukannya di rumah sama dengan apa yang ditinggalkannya tadi pagi sebelum dia pergi bekerja. Ruang tamu yang selalu berantakan, perabotan yang lusuh dan tak terurus, piring kotor menumpuk bahkan berjamur, pakaian kotor yang tergeletak dimana saja, hingga setiap ruangan yang selalu gelap gulita. Yoongi tak pernah berniat membuka jendela dan gordennya. Untuk apa? ia selalu ada di café sepanjang hari dan pulang tengah malam. Juga, dirumah itu, tak ada yang menunggunya. jadi untuk apa pulang?

Tapi sayangnya Yoongi hanya tau dua tempat di dunia ini; café tempatnya bekerja dan rumah. Jadi mau tak mau, kakinya melangkah ke arah salah satu apartemen dipinggir kota, rumahnya.

Satu blok lagi sampai, Yoongi berbelok. Merasa bosan dengan jalan yang ia tempuh setiap hari. Lagipula ini malam minggu, besok ia tidak bekerja jadi tak apa jika ia pulang larut malam ini hanya untuk sedikit menikmati jalanan yang selalu ramai.

Yoongi berbelok lagi di pertigaan dan dia menemukan sebuah jalan kecil yang sunyi. Namun hanya beberapa langkah saja, ia langsung bisa menemukan bagian belakang apartemennya yang gelap dari situ. Yoongi mendesis. Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia akan selalu kembali kerumah itu. Seakan tak pernah ada tempat lain yang pantas dihuninya di dunia ini, Yoongi memilih melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang sebuah kantong plastik dipinggir jalan.

Kantong plastik itu cukup berat dan ketika Yoongi menendangnya, sesuatu yang berkilauan terlempar dan jatuh berkelontang di atas aspal. Yoongi terkejut lalu mendekati benda itu, mengambil dan menyembunyikannya di balik jaketnya yang tebal, takut seseorang akan melihat. Yoongi menoleh kearah kantong plastik yang di tendangnya, ternyata hanya berisi beberapa kain lusuh. Mengabaikan itu, Yoongi berlari kearah apartemennya, membuka kunci dengan sangat terburu-buru dan menguncinya kembali setelah masuk.

Dia duduk di sofa yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor dan sampah makanan ringan. Yoongi tak mempedulikan itu, ia mengeluarkan benda berkilauan yang ditemukannya dan memperhatikannya dengan baik. Dengan lampu yang tidak menyala saja, benda itu tetap terlihat bercahaya dengan cara yang sangat aneh.

Yoongi memutuskan menyalakan lampu, dan benda itu ternyata sebuah lampu wasiat. Yoongi mendengus, hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri karna tertipu dengan barang semacam ini. dia melihat barang yang sama dijual di pinggir jalan dengan harga murah.

Namun mengingat berkilauannya benda itu, Yoongi berpikir lain, _mungkin yang ini berbeda_ , jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjualnya. Siapa tau terbuat dari emas? Lumayan. Yoongi memutuskan akan mengeceknya besok di toko emas.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempatnya. Tanpa berpikir untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri, ia masuk ke kamar bersama lampu wasiat dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang lusuh. Dia menatap lagi lampu wasiat itu. ada debu di sana dan ini pertama kalinya Yoongi berniat membersihkan sesuatu. Ia mengambil selimut tuanya dan mengusap lampu wasiat itu, _siapa tau ini emas sungguhan_. Dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu tentang lampu wasiat itu, Yoongi tertidur.

.

.

Pagi di hari minggu. Yoongi membuka mata saat bias matahari yang menyusup masuk ke kamar mengganggu tidurnya. Setengah sadar, Yoongi merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Sedetik kemudian, indra penciumannya menangkap bau kopi yang harum dan sepertinya bau pancake caramel yang lezat.

Oke. Bangunkan Yoongi dari mimpi indah ini karna di rumahnya tak mungkin ada hal semacam itu. Namun, saat Yoongi membuka matanya, bau itu ada, dan nyata.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan sesaat kemudian sadar bahwa kamarnya terang benderang. Sinar matahari yang hangat merambat masuk dengan leluasa ke kamarnya dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya, tempat tidur yang dibungkus seprei lusuh tadi malam berganti seprei warna putih bersih baru yang entah bagaimana bisa ada disana. Kamarnya yang berantakan dengan pakaian kotor dan sampah-sampah makanan kini bersih dan rapi. Bahkan lebih bersih dari pertama kali ia membeli apartemen ini. Dinding kamarnya yang berlumut karna lembab, berganti wallpaper garis-garis hitam putih yang sangat bagus.

Ada apa ini?

Yoongi mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit. Jadi, ini bukan mimpi.

Menggeleng tidak yakin, Yoongi menjambak rambut hitamnya hingga tercabut beberapa, meninggalkan sensasi berdenyut yang tidak menyenangkan di kulit kepala. Berarti ini benar-benar bukan mimpi.

Dengan satu gerakan, Yoongi keluar dari kamar dan tercengang lagi saat membuka pintu. Ruang tamu yang semalam berantakan, kini terlihat bersih, seperti kamarnya. Sofa biru tuanya berganti dengan sofa biru yang sama namun terlihat baru. Karpet bulu yang sudah botak dan kotor, kembali dengan bulu-bulunya yang halus menggelitik kaki. Dindingnya juga berganti wallpaper yang sama dengan kamarnya, garis-garis hitam putih.

Yoongi melangkah perlahan kearah dapur. Disana, ada sebuah meja makan untuk 4 orang yang tak pernah dimiliki Yoongi. Dari semua barang yang sepertinya _menjadi_ baru di rumahnya, meja makan itulah yang benar-benar baru. Yoongi tak pernah niat membeli meja makan karena dia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk berbagi makanan di atas meja.

Sepertinya semua dinding ruangan di rumah itu di hias dengan wallpaper yang sama. Lantainya yang kotor, kini bersih, mengkilap. Di dapur, Yoongi mendapati punggung seorang gadis, dengan rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang warna oranye mencolok, menaruh secangkir kopi dan sepiring pancake di atas baki. Sambil mengangkat baki itu, dia mengelap kompor dengan sepotong kain, kemudian berbalik.

Terkejut, tapi senang, gadis itu menatap Yoongi yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"aku baru ingin membangunkanmu. Ayo sarapan" katanya sambil membawa makanan ke atas meja makan dengan riang gembira. Yoongi masih _bengong_ memandangi gadis itu saat dia ditarik duduk di kursi di meja makan.

Hal itu membuat Yoongi pusing. Sejak kapan ada orang lain di rumahnya? Apalagi, seorang gadis. Apa Yoongi tertidur selama seratus tahun seperti _the seven sleepers'_ lalu mendapati buyutnya disini –rumahnya di masa depan? Yoongi mengerling kalender di atas tv, tanggal dua bulan enam tahun dua ribu enam belas. Tidak. Itu tanggal kemarin. Kemungkinan pertama di tolak. Apa Yoongi dihipnotis lalu dibawa ke rumah yang mirip rumahnya oleh gadis ini? tapi, untuk apa? Kemungkinan kedua meragukan. Apa Yoongi sebenarnya sudah menikah dan gadis itu, yang ternyata istrinya, datang setelah hilang bertahun-tahun? Kemungkinan ketiga lumayan juga. –Tapi astagah, ada apa dengan hidupnya ini?

Sementara Yoongi memusingkan segala kemungkinan, gadis itu duduk di seberang Yoongi, menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sepertinya tak pernah habis.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya, dia belum menyentuh kopi dan pancakenya, padahal perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan.

"Aku? Park Jimin imnida" jawab gadis itu dengan ramah. "makanlah, master. Aku mendengar perutmu keroncongan"

"master?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yoongi lagi, membuat gadis itu, Jimin, terkikik pelan.

"makanlah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu selagi kau makan."

Yoongi memutuskan mengambil garpu dan mulai menusuk sekarang dia sedang bingung, perutnya tetap tak bisa di telantarkan begitu saja.

"aku jin dari lampu wasiat yang tadi malam kau bersihkan"

Seketika Yoongi tersedak, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Meneguk kopinya terburu-buru lalu tertawa lagi. Jimin tak terlihat tersinggung dengan tertawaan itu, dia bahkan menatap penuh hormat pada tuannya.

"Jin? Di zaman modern seperti ini?" Yoongi menggeleng remeh, "No way"

" _Yes way_ " sahut Jimin, "karna kau sudah memungut dan mengusap lampu wasiatku, aku menjadi jin mu dan bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaan." Jimin mengangkat tiga jarinya dengan gaya menggemaskan, "Selama kau belum meminta 3 permintaan dariku, aku akan terus tinggal di sampingmu dan membantumu. Meja makan ini hadiah karna kau sudah melepaskanku dari lampu itu. oh yeeey, horaay" Jimin bersemangat mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Sebenarnya sedikit berharap bahwa Yoongi yang akan mengucapkan _yeey, horay_ itu.

"yang benar saja" Yoongi menggigit potongan lain pancake-nya, mendengus tidak peduli.

"aku tidak bercanda, master." Kata Jimin

Yoongi menghela nafas "oke. Jika kau bicara benar, bagaimana aku melepaskanmu?"

"kau mengusap lampunya, dan _tada –_ aku keluar. Aku sudah terkurung disana selama lima ratus tahun setelah tuanku yang terakhir –zaman sekarang semakin canggih, aku bahkan sempat tidak bisa mengenali dunia yang kulihat ini. untung saja aku cepat belajar"

Mengabaikan komentar Jimin tentang dunianya, Yoongi melanjutkan "bagaimana kau membuktikan padaku kalau kau tidak bohong?"

"rumah ini buktinya. Mana ada manusia yang bisa mengubah rumah ini dalam semalam"

 _Benar juga_. Batin Yoongi. Tukang seahli dan secepat apapun tak akan bisa mengubah rumah penuh sampah ini menjadi apartemen baru dalam semalam. Apalagi mengubah sofa butut menjadi baru, dan seprei lusuh menjadi putih bersih.

Tapi Yoongi menampik hal itu, ia belum percaya ada hal semacam jin di dunia ini.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang terlihat serius, ia meneguk kopinya dan melipat tanganya di atas meja. "itu bukanlah bukti." Kata Yoongi keras kepala. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu seperti berkata _terserah_

"kau bilang aku punya 3 permintaan kan?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan antusias. Wajah seriusnya tadi berubah ramah lagi."kau tuanku yang meminta permintaan secepat ini. Hanya 3 permintaan. Kau harus memikirkannya dengan baik"

"kalau kau benar-benar jin, permintaanku yang pertama, kumpulkan semua keluargaku disini. Ayah ibuku, adik-adikku. Sepupuku. Siapapun" kata Yoongi. Tangannya yang terlipat gemetar, jantungnya berdegub kencang. Jika Jimin benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permintaannya yang ini…..

"aku tidak bisa" jawab Jimin, mendadak lesu.

Yoongi menatapnya heran, "kau bilang bisa mengabulkan 3 permintaanku"

"master, aku punya peraturan tentang permintaan itu. ada beberapa hal yang sudah di atur di dunia jin untuk tidak bisa di kabulkan sebagai permintaan. Pertama, aku tidak bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu. Kedua, kau tidak bisa menyuruhku membunuh orang. Ketiga, aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati; Jodoh, ajal, dan alam bawah adalah kehendak tuhan, aku tidak bisa mengaturnya. Dan keluargamu–"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya kecewa "tak perlu di teruskan. Aku mengerti"

Yoongi tau orang-orang itu, yang disebutnya _keluarga_ , sudah tak ada di dunia. Yoongi tau, dia sendirian disini.

Jimin mengembalikan suara cerianya setelah Yoongi terlihat kecewa dengan penjelasan itu, "selain tiga hal yang tadi kusebutkan, kau bisa meminta apapun. Harta, Kejayaan, _apapun_."

Yoongi menatap Jimin lagi, "oke. Karna kau belum bisa membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar jin, permintaan pertamaku, aku ingin menjadi orang kaya."

"sudah kuduga" gumam Jimin pelan

"apa? kau bilang aku boleh minta harta" pekik Yoongi tersinggung.

Jimin tertawa dan Yoongi sadar, gadis didepannya ini begitu… manis.

"kau memang boleh memintanya, master. Jadi? Kau ingin harta?"

Jimin baru akan bergerak menjentikkan jarinya saat Yoongi menyambung, "yang tak akan pernah habis dan aku ingin jadi pemilik café tempatku bekerja"

CLIK

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tegang, menunggu beberapa saat, lalu dia melihat Jimin sudah tersenyum padanya dengan santai yang membuat Yoongi mulai menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya.

Tak ada yang berubah. dia tetap berada di apartemen tuanya yang baru dibersihkan Jimin semalam. Dia tetap mengenakan kaus jelek warna biru yang dipakainya ke café kemarin. Dia tetap berada di depan Jimin, di meja makan yang diberikan gadis itu untuknya. Benar-benar tak ada yang berubah.

"Sudah?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin mengangguk.

Yoongi mencibir, kemudian kembali memakan pancakenya yang sudah dingin, menyesal meninggalkan makanan hanya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti tadi "aku hampir tertipu gadis gila sepertimu"

Jimin tertawa mendengar makian Yoongi, benar-benar tak tersinggung. "tunggulah sebentar, master"

"menunggu untuk apa? kekuatanmu butuh buffering seperti youtube? Benar-benar bodoh aku percaya padamu"

Jimin tertawa lagi, sedangkan Yoongi meneguk habis kopi manisnya.

"kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu kan, master?"

Yoongi mengelap sudut bibir dengan kaus, membuat kaus lusuh itu tambah menyedihkan.

"ikut denganku" Jimin menarik tangan sang master dan mengajaknya ke pintu depan. Dia membuat gerakan seakan mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk membuka pintunya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi

"buka saja. Kau akan terkejut melihat keajaiban yang kubuat"

Yoongi melakukan rolling eyes. Dia benar-benar hampir percaya pada gadis yang mengaku jin ini tadi, namun skarang ia tak kan tertipu lagi. Walaupun begitu, Yoongi meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, "dengar. Aku melakukan ini karna aku berterima kasih atas sarapannya, bukan karna aku percaya padamu"

Jimin memberi Yoongi satu anggukan mantap.

Saat Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya, ia tersigap. _Bengong_ menatap apa yang ditemukannya disana. Seharusnya Yoongi sudah tau apa yang akan ia dapatkan saat membuka pintu. Gedung apartemen yang ia beli dua tahun lalu itu adalah gedung jelek dengan beberapa retakan di sudut-sudut, seakan gedung itu bisa runtuh kapan saja. Ada sekitar lima pintu apartemen lain yang berada disekitar apartemennya, hanya terbuat dari kayu yang dicat warna merah tua, dengan lubang kunci dan plat nomor apartemen yang berkarat.

Namun, Yoongi tak mendapatkan apa yang ia biasa lihat. Di luar pintu apartemennya, dia menemukan sebuah koridor dengan satu pintu dan satu lift mewah, yang menandakan di tempatnya sekarang hanya ada dua apartemen –miliknya dan seseorang lain. Dinding koridor itu berwarna abu-abu dengan lukisan bunga yang seakan merambat di sepanjang dinding, lukisan bunga itu menyala dalam gelap jika lampu koridor redup-otomatis saat tidak ada orang. Pintu yang ia temukan bukan pintu kayu warna merah tua dengan lubang kunci, melainkan pintu dengan kunci password yang hanya disediakan apartemen mewah.

Tak sadar, Yoongi berjalan keluar dan mengamati pintu lift di ujung koridor, menatap Jimin yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

"apa yang –"

Belum selesai pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Yoongi, bunyi _ting_ keras menginterupsinya. Pintu lift terbuka dan ia menemukan Jo In Sung, aktor terkenal yang tampan keluar dari lift.

Jo in Sung terkejut melihat Yoongi, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan, "apa kabar?" katanya

"ah… sangat mengejutkan" jawab Yoongi jujur. Seorang Jo In Sung bicara sambil menjabat tangannya memanglah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Bermimpi untuk bertemu dengan Jo In Sung pun ia tak pernah. Yoongi biasanya hanya melihat lelaki tinggi itu di tv; berlinang air mata karna jatuh cinta juga karna patah hati, atau sedang mencium pemeran utama wanita di pantai, atau menjadi penulis gila yang menganggap seorang siswa khayalannya adalah nyata. Bukan Jo In Sung yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya, mengenakan celana drawstring warna abu-abu dan kaus putih polos; benar-benar seperti _manusia,_ bukan _bintang_.

Jo In Sung tertawa,"memang sedikit mengejutkan mendengar seorang pengusaha sukses sepertimu pindah ke sebrang apartemenku. Tapi, aku tersanjung bisa menjadi tetanggamu"

"aku –apa?"

Mengabaikan ketidakmengertian Yoongi, In Sung tersenyum, "oh, aku dengar Orion café di sebrang jalan itu milikmu? Aku suka sekali berada disana. Nyaman dan kuenya enak. Kau harus memberikan traktiran padaku lain kali –sebagai hadiah untuk tetangga baru" ia tertawa dan melangkah ke apartemennya sendiri, "ah, dan kau punya istri yang cantik. Selamat atas pernikahanmu" In sung melakukan bow rendah pada Jimin dan menghilang ke dalam apartemennya sendiri, "aku duluan" katanya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan heran, "apa yang terjadi?"

"kau lihat? Sihirku sedang bekerja"

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi yang mulai melangkah ke pintu apartemennya yang tertutup. Ada alat disana, tempat Yoongi harus memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu.

"7-9-2-5" kata Jimin.

Yoongi menekan nomor yang disebutkan Jimin dan ia menemukan apartemen yang sama skali tak dikenalnya. Apartemen yang baru ditinggalkannya kurang dari lima menit yang lalu berubah menjadi apartemen dua lantai mewah dengan dua kamar, sebuah perpustakaan besar, ruang keluarga dengan TV sebesar papan pengumuman menempel di dinding, sofa kulit merah yang keren, hingga dapur yang luar biasa mewah, Yoongi hanya melihat satu benda yang ia yakini ada di apartemen lamanya tadi pagi; meja makan pemberian Jimin.

"aku tak bisa membuang ini" Jimin mengusap meja kayu itu "tak apa kan?"

"tidak masalah." Yoongi duduk di kursi tempat ia tadi duduk sarapan, "jadi?"

Jimin ikut duduk, berhadapan dengan Yoongi..

"jadi, aku benar-benar sudah menjadi orang kaya?"

Jimin tersenyum, "yep..Permintaanmu tinggal dua"

Yoongi hampir melompat kegirangan, "dan café tempatku bekerja…."

"skarang itu milikmu"

"bagus…" Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan bersemangat. Mengingat apa yang ingin ia katakan, "jadi, aku seorang pengusaha…"

"kau punya hampir seratus unit mall, butik serta café yang tersebar diseluruh korea" sambung Jimin..

" _daebak_.." Yoongi berkomentar dengan wajah sumringah, "jadi, aku baru pindah dan…" ia menatap Jimin yang masih tersenyum padanya, "dan kau istriku?"

Jimin mengedip, baru menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan, "ah itu. Aku harus tinggal denganmu master. Jadi, aku membuat orang percaya bahwa aku istrimu dan kita baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu. Jangan salah paham–"

Yoongi masih menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan yang membuat Jimin tiba-tiba sakit perut.

"aku hanya tidak ingin orang berpikir aneh tentangmu, master. Kau adalah pengusaha besar yang terkenal sekarang, jadi apapun tentang dirimu akan jadi berita. Kau tidak mau disoroti karna menyimpan wanita muda di dalam rumah kan?"

"tapi aku jadi tidak bisa punya pacar"

"eh, benar juga"

Jimin melakukan pose berpikir yang lucu, dan Yoongi terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jika di perhatikan, Jimin cukup menawan dengan rambut oranye yang bergelombang panjang hingga ke pinggang, kulitnya yang mulus seputih susu, mata foxynya yang tajam, senyum yang manis juga bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Cukup mempesona untuk di jadikan pacar, dan cukup _hot_ untuk dijadikan istri.

"sudahlah.." kata Yoongi kemudian. Menjadikan Jimin sebagai istrinya tak akan jadi masalah. Tak ada ruginya.

"benarkah tak apa? aku akan menghilang saat tiga permintaanmu terpenuhi"

"aku bilang saja istriku meninggal, dan aku akan jadi duda muda paling diinginkan di negara ini"

Jimin terkekeh, namun ia mengangguk setuju. "baiklah, sekarang kau yang harus kudandani, master"

"mworago?"

.

[Music playing: Neorago –It's You by Super Junior]

.

Seoul tiba-tiba berubah dari kota gelap tak menyenangkan menjadi sebuah dunia kerlap-kerlip yang indah. Yoongi begitu menikmati hidup barunya; berkeliling kota dengan mobil mewahnya, mengunjungi café miliknya (sesekali sok memarahi manejer café karna manejer itu sering sekali memarahi Yoongi dulu), dan singgah di restoran manapun yang dia suka, makan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa berpikir tentang _kantong_ nya nanti –seperti yang sering dia lakukan diakhir bulan.

Jimin selalu ada di sampingnya karna ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Yoongi atasi sendiri; seperti rapat bulanan di perusahaan, mengajarinya tentang persetujuan proyek, menyetir mobil, bahkan memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya kemanapun. Jimin cukup ahli menangani semua itu, juga punya selera fashion yang bagus. Sehingga Yoongi sempat meragukan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tidak melihat dunia selama lima ratus tahun. Gadis itu benar-benar membantunya dalam hal apapun tanpa mengeluh, dan selalu menyelipkan sebuah senyuman atau beberapa pujian pada apapun yang Yoongi lakukan, membuat pria itu nyaman saat di dekatnya dan merasa membutuhkan Jimin kapanpun.

"kau pikir warna mint akan cocok untukku?" tanya Yoongi tidak yakin saat Jimin mengajaknya ke salon untuk mewarnai rambut.

"tentu, master" Jimin melepaskan majalah di tangannya kemudian mendekati tempat duduk Yoongi. Kini pria itu sedang menatap rambut hitamnya di cermin, membayangkan ribuan helai itu berubah hijau aneh, "kulitmu pucat dan mint akan membuatmu terlihat lebih hot –"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya dan Jimin segera berdehem, meralat kata-katanya, "maksudku, um, pokoknya mint akan cocok dengan kulitmu, master"

Yoongi mengangguk saja, mempercayakan penampilannya pada gadis yang berstatus istrinya itu.

"Jim?"

"hm?"

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jimin tepat di matanya, "berhenti memanggilku _master_. Kau istriku dan orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh karna membiarkan istriku memanggilku _master_ "

Jimin menggaruk lehernya dengan jari telunjuk canggung, "la-lalu kau harus memanggilmu apa?"

"kau cukup memanggil namaku"

"um, Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Melirik Jimin dari cermin di depannya, sedang mengulang-ngulang nama _Yoongi_ tanpa suara. Astagah, Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar karna gadis itu.

.

"master –ehm, Yoongi"

Suara Jimin mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari ponsel. Pemuda itu menggumam _hm_ untuk membalas, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada tampilan sosial media di benda pipih segi empat di tanganya. Mereka berada di Orion café, ditemani segelas kopi untuk Yoongi, strawberry smoothies untuk Jimin dan tiga buah cupcake di piring kecil bentuk daun warna hijau.

"aku rasa kau harus meletakkan ponselmu"

"kenapa?"

Jimin terpaksa menarik ponsel Yoongi dan menyimpannya dalam tas, sedangkan pemiliknya sudah menatap Jimin tidak suka karna sudah mengganggu kesenangannya. Yoongi baru akan mengunggah foto terbaru dengan rambut mint miliknya di media sosial, tapi Jimin malah mengiterupsinya.

"ada wartawan di luar sana"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, dia baru akan menoleh tapi Jimin sudah memegangi tangannya, "jangan dilihat, mereka sedang memotret kita"

Yoongi menatap Jimin seakan berkata _lalu kita harus bagaimana?_ Dan Jimin tersenyum, mengaitkan jemarinya di antara jari-jari kurus Yoongi, "senyum dan tatap aku. Anggap saja kita sedang berkencan. Mereka menulis hal-hal tidak menyenangkan tentang rumah tanggamu akhir-akhir ini"

Yoongi membalas pegangan Jimin, berpindah tempat agar bisa lebih dekat dengan istrinya –supaya para wartawan sialan itu mendapatkan foto yang paling bagus, namun mungkin yang paling tidak mereka inginkan "mereka bilang apa? Aku tidak baca berita beberapa hari ini"

Jimin masih tersenyum, menopang wajahnya di telapak tangan agar bisa melihat Yoongi dengan jelas. Dari angle ini Yoongi dengan rambut barunya terlihat lebih menawan, terima kasih pada lampu café yang tepat berada di belakang pemuda itu.

"hal-hal tidak menyenangkan; seperti kita menikah karna paksaan orang tua, ada juga yang bilang bahwa kau menikahiku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku –" hidung Yoongi mengerut tidak suka, dan Jimin tertawa melihat itu. dia tau Yoongi sebenarnya merasa tidak enak karna Jimin yang terus-terusan mengurus perusahaan sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa mengurus café. Sebenarnya Jimin tak pernah keberatan, tapi Yoongi selalu minta di ajarkan agar tidak terus merepotkan Jimin, " –ada juga yang bilang kita akan bercerai sebentar lagi karna, astagah, kau selalu mengacuhkanku saat kita tertangkap kamera sedang berduaan. Kau lebih peduli pada ponselmu itu"

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang dia tertawa senang karna mendengar nada ketus di kalimat terakhir Jimin. Yang dia tau, perutnya melilit karna melihat wajah itu cemberut, tidak senang karna di tertawakan. Yang Yoongi tau, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu, mengucapkan "ya ampun. kau manis sekali", lalu kemudian terdiam dalam perangkap tatapan Jimin yang disadarinya ternyata begitu teduh dan bisa membuatnya merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya, namun tidak nyaman.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir gadis di depannya perlahan dan lembut. Jimin sempat refleks menjauhkan kepalanya karna kaget namun kemudian gadis itu malah menutup mata dan menyambut kecupan Yoongi di bibirnya. Yoongi bisa mengecap rasa strawberry dari bibir Jimin, yang entah kenapa membuatnya luar biasa berdebar. Setelah menikmati beberapa waktu dalam ciuman manis itu, Yoongi menjauhkan diri dan menatap Jimin yang masih menikmati sensasi sisa ciuman Yoongi dengan menutup mata, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih erat untuk melampiaskan perasaan meletup-letup dalam dadanya ketika mengingat bahwa bibirnya berada di antara mulut terbuka itu lima detik yang lalu.

"kurasa –" Jimin menegakkan punggung, menyesap smoothiesnya dengan gerakan canggung, " –itu akan membuat media tutup mulut"

Dan Yoongi tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia menyukai pipi merona Park Jimin yang dilihatnya saat gadis itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, bersandar di sofa sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Yoongi. Yang Yoongi tau, dia tidak mau mengingat ponselnya lagi dan mulai menyeruput kopi dengan senyum yang tidak mau pergi dari bibirnya.

.

[Music Playing: Coffee by BTS]

.

.

" .mengerti!"

Yoongi membanting sebuah buku tebal warna merah tentang bisnis di lantai kamarnya. Saat ini Jimin sedang mengajarkannya beberapa hal tentang bisnis, karna Yoongi ingin mengurus perusahaan sendiri. Hell, ternyata menjadi kaya itu tidak mudah, mungkin benar perkataan Spiderman dalam film pertamanya tentang _with great power comes great responsibility._ Karna dengan memiliki hampir seratus unit mall di seluruh Korea dapat membuatnya pusing dan hampir memecahkan kepalanya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum –ngomong-ngomong selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin marah– lalu memungut buku itu dari lantai, meletakkannya di atas tampat tidur, di depan Yoongi, "ayolah master, ini gampang"

" _Yoongi_ " lelaki itu memperingatkan, Jimin hanya nyengir.

"aku tidak mengerti," Yoongi menendang buku itu seperti anak kecil hingga terjatuh lagi dari kasur, "aku tidak kuliah, kau tau, aku hanya lulusan SMA. aku sedikit menyesal hanya tidur-tiduran di kelas waktu sekolah"

Jimin terkikik, memijit kaki Yoongi yang terulur di dekatnya.

"Jimin"

"ya?"

Jimin mendapati Yoongi sedang menatapnya aneh, "bagaimana kalau permintaan keduaku adalah aku ingin bisa mengerti dan ahli dalam urusan bisnis"

"kau yakin? Kau harus memikirkan permintaanmu baik-baik"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir lagi, menimbang segala kemungkinan tentang permintaan keduanya, lalu mengangguk yakin, "untuk bisa mempertahankan permintaan pertamaku, aku membutuhkan permintaan kedua ini kan?"

Yoongi mendesis gugup saat Jimin mengangguk. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menjentikkan jarinya satu kali.

CLIK

"sudah?"

Yoongi meremas seprei gugup saat Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lelaki itu memungut buku merah yang teraniaya tadi dari lantai lalu membukanya perlahan. Jimin terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Yoongi berteriak senang, "wah, aku mengerti semua yang tertulis disini. Ini bukan bahasa alien lagi. wah!" kemudian mulai melompat-lompat di kasur. Gadis itu hanya menertawainya dan akhirnya ditarik untuk sama-sama melompat. Mereka bersenang-senang hingga lelah.

.

.

Mulai hari itu, Yoongi mengurus perusahaannya sendiri. Jimin hanya menemani di beberapa kesempatan. Selain itu dia menyuruh istrinya berada di rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam atau apapun yang biasa di lakukan seorang istri ketika suaminya berada di kantor. Dan Jimin ternyata ahli dalam banyak hal, terutama memasak. karna Yoongi akan pulang, _dan pasti pulang_ untuk makan malam atau sekedar makan siang. Masakan Jimin enak sekali, Yoongi tidak bisa menemukan makanan lain seenak masakan istrinya sendiri. Jimin akan tertawa keras-keras jika Yoongi mengatakan itu padanya, akan terdengar seperti perayu ulung yang hanya manis berkata-kata.

Jadi saat Yoongi pulang dari kantor, dan duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam setelah mandi, keningnya mengerut mendapati Jimin hanya duduk diam, merespon cerita Yoongi tentang harinya di kantor dengan gumaman _hm_ atau _jinjja?_ Atau hanya mendengus. Biasanya gadis itu akan menemani makan malamnya dengan senyuman manis, reaksi menyenangkan pada cerita Yoongi, juga memberinya beberapa cerita tentang tetangga mereka yang datang bertamu saat tidak sibuk, Jo In Sung, serta komentar lucu ibu-ibu apartemen di bawah tentang rambut Jimin yang berwarna oranye.

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak"

Yoongi sudah bertanya hal yang sama dan mendapat jawaban yang sama pula hampir sepuluh kali, dan itu membuatnya jengah. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi ketika Jimin langsung berdiri pergi, masuk ke kamar tepat ketika Yoongi meletakkan sendoknya setelah selesai makan.

Yoongi berdecak kesal, memilih masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk langsung tidur. Tidak peduli orang-orang bilang bahwa _perutmu akan buncit jika tiduran setelah makan_. Namun sikap Jimin tadi malah membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa sedetik saja memejamkan mata; dia memikirkan alasan yang membuat gadis manis yang tidak pernah marah seperti Jimin, tiba-tiba bersungut-sungut seperti itu. jadi Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar Jimin lalu masuk ke sana tanpa mengetuk pintu; Yoongi tau Jimin tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi mendengar Jimin bicara pada seseorang di balkon kamar. Atau mungkin bicara pada dirinya sendiri karna Yoongi tidak menemukan siapapun disana selain Jimin. Dan karna posisi gadis itu yang menatap langit, memunggungi pintu balkon, dia tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah bersandar di kusen pintu, sesekali tertawa pelan saat mendengar kata-kata Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

" –jangan bodoh. Kau Cuma Park Jimin, si Jin dari lampu wasiat sedangkan Yoongi itu tuanmu. Kau berada di sisinya karna harus membantunya. Jangan terbawa perasaan bodoh tentang ciuman waktu itu, itu hanya untuk media. Ish" Jimin memukul kepalanya dengan dua tangan, "kau itu Jin, kau harusnya tidak punya perasaan, Jimin. Jangan menimbulkan hal-hal aneh saat di dekat Yoong– panggil dia master, sialan. Aish" Jimin menghela nafas kasar, bahunya turun karna tiba-tiba lemas, "dia bukan suami sungguhan, Jim" suara Jimin melemah dan Yoongi di belakang tersenyum, "jadi entah dia mau keluar makan siang dengan wanita lain, atau berpelukan dengan wanita lain, atau memegang tangan wanita lain atau bahkan –" Jimin meneguk ludahnya sendiri susah payah, "bahkan jika dia berciuman atau tidur dengan wanita lain, itu bukan urusanmu, Park Jimin. Bukan urusanmu!"

Tidak tahan lagi, Yoongi bergerak mendekati Jimin, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara lengan gadis itu, berpegangan pada besi balkon dan memerangkap gadis itu diatara besi dan dadanya. Jimin merasakan bulunya meremang saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba, dia hampir berteriak tapi langsung menahannya dengan menggingit bibir.

Yoongi menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jimin, "jadi kau sedang cemburu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis itu. Jimin menggeleng kuat sebagai jawaban.

"istriku sedang cemburu."

 _Apa-apaan itu_. Jimin terus-terusan memperingati dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berdebar mendengar kata _istriku_ dari Yoongi. Ingat Jim, dia bukan suami sungguhan.

Karna tidak mendapat jawaban, Yoongi tersenyum, mengeraskan suaranya sambil menatap malam, "wanita itu, yang makan siang denganku, cuma klien." Bahkan Yoongi sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin menjelaskan semua ini, "yang kupeluk di depan kantor, itu adiknya Jin hyung –manejer café, kami lumayan dekat dulu –lumayan. Tidak terlalu. Yang kupegang tangannya, itu sekertarisku. Dia hanya memberitahuku bahwa dia dilamar dan memperlihatkan cincin yang diberikan pacarnya, aku memegang tangannya –jarinya, karna ingin melihat cincin itu. wanita yang kucium, satu-satunya cuma kau. Dan aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun selama ini, laki-laki maupun wanita. Kau tau itu"

Jimin tidak mau tersenyum, tapi tau bahwa dia lega mendengarnya. Jimin bersandar di dada Yoongi, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu, "aku tadi datang ke kantor" katanya tanpa menunggu Yoongi bertanya tentang kenapa Jimin sampai melihat semua wanita-wanita itu, "waktu aku datang mereka bilang kau tidak ada, tapi mereka melihatmu keluar dengan seorang wanita. Jadi aku menunggumu di café depan kantor. Aku melihatmu turun dari mobil satu jam kemudian dan memeluk seorang wanita yang kau temui di parkiran. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruangan, dan waktu aku akan masuk, aku melihatmu memegang tangan sekertarismu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya"

" –kau cemburu"

"aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya tidak senang saja"

"itu artinya kau cemburu"

"tidak. Itu bukan cemburu"

"oke. Itu bukan cemburu, Cuma jealous"

"ish. Min Yoongi!" Jimin berbalik dan memukul bahu Yoongi, lalu terdiam menyadari sesuatu, "astagah. Maafkan aku" katanya tergagap, "aku tidak bermaksud memanggil namamu seperti itu, maste– ugh"

Perkataan Jimin tidak bisa dia selesaikan karna Yoongi sudah mengunci bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Masih menumpu tubuhnya di besi balkon, Yoongi mendorong ciumannya semakin dalam, dan sang gadis hanya bisa menutup mata dan mencengkram bahu Yoongi kuat-kuat.

"itu cukup kan?" bisik Yoong terengah, menatap Jimin yang masih menutup mata setelah sesi ciuman panas mereka. Dia senang sekali mendapati Jimin yang selalu terlihat menikmati ciumannya.

"cukup untuk apa?" Jimin balik bertanya, masih menutup mata. Dia bahkan ragu bisa menggerakkan bibirnya lebih dari itu. terima kasih Yoongi karna sudah menggigit bibirnya sampai keram.

"untuk memberi taumu bahwa kau satu-satunya wanita di hidupku"

Dan Jimin hanya terdiam, bahkan dia tidak bisa menolak ketika Yoongi menarik tangannya masuk ke kamar, menciumnya lagi di tempat tidur dan berbisik, "bukankah kau istriku?" lalu mulai menelanjanginya. Jimin menikmati semua yang dilakukan Yoongi pada tubuhnya, toh mereka suami istri kan? dan Yoongi membuat apapun status hubungan mereka menjadi tidak penting. Entah palsu atau sungguhan, entah tuan atau abdi, entah jin atau manusia, yang jelas Yoongi menginginkan sang istri melayaninya malam itu, dan Jimin memberikan semua yang terbaik miliknya untuk sang suami.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun di pagi berikutnya dengan perasaan aneh yang hangat saat menemukan Jimin berada dalam pelukannya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Mereka menutupi tubuh dengan selimut tebal namun jelas di dalam sana Yoongi bisa merasakan kulit halus Jimin di kulitnya sendiri, membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba gelisah. Sekarang ini masih subuh. Dan udara dingin itu membuat kulit hangat Jimin malah memprovokasi gairahnya.

"sudah bangun?" pertanyaan dari Jimin membuat Yoongi mengangguk. Gadis itu tidak menatap sang pria karna malu, hanya memainkan ujung jari di atas dada polos Yoongi, "kau mau sarapan apa?"

"apapun" jawab Yoongi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "dingin" katanya berbisik membuat Jimin terkekeh. Gadis itu membalas pelukan sambil mencium leher suaminya.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan masing-masing, menikmati setiap inchi hangat tubuh keduanya yang saling merapat pada satu sama lain. Menikmati hari indah mereka berdua, Yoongi bahkan berencana untuk tidak masuk kantor dan menyerang istrinya seharian ini.

"aku ingin selamanya seperti ini" kata Yoongi di balik ribuan helai oranye Jimin, dimana hidung dan wajahnya tenggelam dalam halus surai itu.

Namun perkataan itu malah membuat senyum di bibir Jimin perlahan memudar, "aku tidak bisa"

"tidak bisa apa?"

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, "aku akan menghilang setelah permintaan ketigamu"

Dan kenyataan itu segera menghantam kesadaran Yoongi. Sang pria terdiam, mengusap punggung Jimin dengan sayang. Dia tidak bisa menemukan satu katapun yang bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya sekarang ini, "a-aku tidak akan meminta permintaan ketiga"

"tidak bisa begitu" Jimin mendongak, menatap kedalam mata Yoongi yang balas menatapnya, "kau harus mengatakan permintaan ketigamu"

"kalau tidak?"

"kau harus"

"aku tidak mau"

"Min Yoongi, jangan begini" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, duduk di tempat tidur membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya turun ke pangkuannya. Tapi Jimin tidak peduli, "kau harus menyelesaikan permintaanmu. Aku sedang melaksanakan tugas, dan tugas itu seperti sebuah kutukan untuk kami." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya dan Jimin merasa dadanya sakit, "kau akan menyiksaku dalam kutukan jika kau tidak mengatakan permintaan terakhirmu. Walaupun kau menahanku disisimu, aku tidak akan bahagia. Karna suatu hari kau akan mati tanpa membuat permintaan ketiga, lalu aku akan kembali terkurung dalam lampu wasiat. Kau kira enak di kurung beratus-ratus tahun di dalam lampu?"

"Jim.." Yoongi ikut bangkit, memegang bahu Jimin di depannya, "jangan marah"

Jimin segera menyadari bahwa dirinya meninggikan suara pada Yoongi, jadi dia berbisik lemah, "maafkan aku. Aku hanya –"

"aku mengerti. Kau terdengar seperti sudah mengalaminya berkali-kali"

"memang," Jimin membiarkan Yoongi membawanya dalam pelukan hangat lainnya, "manusia itu rakus dan egois." Yoongi mengangguk, mencoba untuk tidak memotong perkataan Jimin dengan kalimat _aku juga manusia, kalau kau lupa,_ "tuan-tuan ku sebelumnya menahan permintaan terakhir mereka sampai mati, lalu membiarkanku kembali ke dalam lampu"

"kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"tentu saja karna mereka tidak akan memakai permintaan itu dengan ceroboh. Mereka memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan mereka katakan sebagai permintaan, _terlalu baik_ hingga memakan waktu bertahun-tahun lalu pada akhirnya mereka malah lebih dulu mati sebelum memakai permintaan terakhir, bahkan ada tuanku yang hanya sempat meminta permintaan pertama lalu mati. Aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian, jadi aku hanya menerima dengan ikhlas ketika aku harus kembali menunggu tuanku berikutnya"

Yoongi mengangguk, membelai rambut panjang Jimin dari puncak kepalanya hingga ujung dengan sangat hati-hati, "apa tidak ada yang menahan permintaan mereka karna jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Yoongi –"

"apa aku satu-satunya?"

Jimin mendongak. Walaupun Yoongi sudah berhasil membuat moodnya buruk di pagi hari seperti ini, dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Yoongi juga berhasil mengundang seribu kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya, beterbangan kesana kemari membuatnya risau, "memangnya kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Yoongi tertawa, "kau pikir aku menyentuhmu hanya karna nafsu? Aku tidak akan berani menyentuh wanita yang tidak kucintai dan tidak mencintaiku"

"jadi kau pikir aku mencintaimu?"

"memangnya tidak?"

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, kembali merengsek dalam pelukan Yoongi yang mesra, "aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Yoon. Tidak pernah ada _selamanya_ untuk kita"

Yoongi ikut bernafas kasar, memberi tau Jimin bahwa Yoongi kesal dengan kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Yoongi mendorong Jimin untuk kembali berbaring, merangkak di atasnya lalu mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, "apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sudah mengatakan permintaan terakhirku?"

"aku akan menghilang"

"tidak akan kembali ke dalam lampu?"

Jimin menggeleng, mengangkat tangan untuk membelai pipi suaminya, "aku akan bebas –Aku mencintaimu, tapi kebebasan itu sudah kutunggu ribuan tahun. Dan aku tidak ingin menunggu lagi."

"tapi aku menginginkanmu." Yoongi menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh istrinya, bersandar di pinggir wajah Jimin, bibirnya akan menyentuh pipi Jimin saat bicara, "tidak bolehkah aku menjadi egois juga agar kau bisa bersamaku?"

"Yoongi, kumohon –ugh"

Yoongi tiba-tiba sudah menggigit bahu Jimin kuat-kuat, menjilati leher di bawah telinganya dengan seduktif. Tangan pria itu bergerak menggoda tubuh istrinya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang mendebarkan. Mencumbunya dengan begitu mesra hingga Jimin bahkan tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain Yoongi yang menyentuhnya.

"kau tidak memikirkan aku yang akan kehilangan dirimu jika kau pergi?" bisik Yoongi dengan suara sengau di antara ciuman-ciuman yang didaratkannya di tubuh Jimin, terengah dengan gairah yang dibangunnya sendiri.

"kau tidak –ugh, memikirkan aku yang akan kembali dalam kutukan jika kau mati?"

Yoongi mendengar pertanyaan yang membuatnya kesal, tapi desahan Jimin di antara tiap kata itu membuat Yoongi tidak mempedulikannya. Jadi Yoongi membawa istrinya untuk menyandarkan kepala di bantal tinggi. Menyentuh dirinya sendiri untuk mempersiapkan serangannya.

"Yoongi," suara Jimin masuk ke pendengaran Yoongi tepat sebelum pria itu menyatukan tubuh mereka. Yoongi mengangkat kening untuk menjawab. Sedangkan Jimin mencengkram seprei untuk menahan gairahnya karna merasakan Yoongi yang begitu intim di tubuhnya, "kau akan memikirkan permintaan terakhirmu kan?"

Menahan nafsunya, Yoongi menutup mata sejenak kemudian menatap istrinya penuh arti, "kebebasan itu akan membuatmu bahagia?"

Ketika Jimin mengangguk, Yoongi segera menyatukan diri, mendorong dalam-dalam cintanya lalu merangkak memeluk Jimin. Menciumi setiap inchi wajah istrinya dan berakhir dengan ciuman panjang yang menghabiskan pasokan oksigen keduanya. Dan kemudian, saat Yoongi mulai mengatur irama percintaan mereka, dia berbisik begitu lirih dan merdu, "apapun untuk kebahagianmu, sayangku. Tapi kumohon, berikan aku waktu"

.

.

Dua minggu penuh Yoongi habiskan untuk berduaan dengan Jimin. Dia mengambil cuti, menjadwalkan beberapa perjalanan keluar kota untuk bulan madu, menulis list tentang hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Jimin, mencentang list itu satu persatu jika mereka sudah melakukannya, mencoba beberapa kamar hotel untuk bercinta dan mencoba berbagai wisata kuliner di restoran manapun yang mereka temui.

Mereka melakukannya tanpa berpikir tentang permintaan, perpisahan atau apapun. Yoongi bahkan selalu berharap bahwa semua hal tentang jin ini hanya mimpi dan Jimin benar berada disana untuknya. Selamanya. Namun melihat wajah terlelap Jimin di setiap Yoongi membuka mata, menyadarkannya bahwa mungkin Jimin benar, _tak pernah ada selamanya untuk mereka_. membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menahan air matanya –dia lelaki, tidak boleh menangis– lalu memeluk Jimin erat seakan gadis itu akan menghilang jika dia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

Jadi pada suatu malam, tepat dua hari setelah mereka kembali ke rumah, Yoongi meminta Jimin memasak steak untuk makan malam, membuat gadis itu terpaksa harus mengunjungi supermarket di seberang jalan untuk membeli daging. Dan disaat Jimin tidak ada, Yoongi mengatur kamarnya dengan banyak lilin dan bunga mawar, membawa dua gelas tinggi dan sebotol wine, dan menyambut Jimin dengan senyum lebar.

Setelah makan malam, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dengan mesra untuk masuk ke kamar, dan reaksi gadis itu sama persis dengan apa yang Yoongi bayangkan; matanya terbuka lebar kaget lalu mulai memeluk pinggang Yoongi sambil tertawa senang.

"kemari, sayang" Yoongi bersuara, mengiring Jimin menuju kasur.

Mereka melepas sandal masing-masing lalu masuk ke dalam selimut dimana ada ribuan kelopak bunga mawar terhambur. Yoongi menuang wine di dalam dua gelas lalu meyodorkan salah satunya pada Jimin. Mereka melakukan ritual masyarakat modern ketika mencicipi wine tua berkualitas; memutar gelas untuk menguji aromanya, lalu menyecapnya perlahan untuk dapat melihat aliran cairan wine dari gelas yang dinamakan _kaki_ oleh orang inggris, dan yang oleh orang Prancis dengan lebih puitis dinamakan _air mata_. Mereka menikmati minuman itu sambil sesekali tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Jim…"

"hm?"

Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya di nakas, lalu memgang tangan istrinya, "aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga" Jimin memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Yoongi.

"terima kasih" kata Yoongi setelah pagutan keduanya terlepas, membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, "terima kasih untuk selama ini"

Dan Jimin segera tersadar bahwa ini adalah waktu perpisahan mereka. Yoongi hanya pernah berkata untuk meminta waktu, tapi tidak pernah mengungkapkan secara jelas kapan pria itu benar-benar akan melepaskannya. Walaupun dirinya merasa antusias akan kebebasan, tapi jauh di dalam hati, Jimin tidak benar-benar ingin berpisah dengan pria yang menjadi suaminya beberapa bulan itu.

"kau datang mewarnai hidupku yang abu-abu dengan rambut oranye-mu" Yoongi memulai, dia tidak ingin menatap wajah istrinya, hanya menggenggam seerat mungkin jemari kurus Jimin. Tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri, walaupun dia tidak benar-benar ingin "aku selalu sendirian, tapi tiba-tiba kau muncul dengan segala keajaibanmu, menamaniku hingga aku tak pernah ingat lagi rasanya sendirian. Kau ingat pertama kali kita ketemu? Kau tiba-tiba berdiri di dapurku dengan kopi dan pancake –"

" –dan kau memakai baju biru jelek" sambung Jimin, lalu keduanya tertawa begitu lirih.

"Park Jimin dan segala keajaibannya yang tidak bisa dipercaya"

"dan Min Yoongi dengan segala makiannya yang tidak bisa dipercaya"

Yoongi meraih bibir Jimin untuk di ciuminya lagi, menggigitnya sedikit keras karna kalimat terakhir gadis itu. alih-alih merengek kesakitan, Jimin malah tertawa dan menyesap mulut Yoongi dalam-dalam.

"aku lupa bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga," Yoongi kembali bersuara, "lalu kau datang menjadi satu-satunya keluargaku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku andalkan, satu-satunya tempatku bersandar, juga menjadi satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku." Yoongi menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku mulai jatuh dalam pesonamu, yang jelas ada suatu saat kau selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, lalu salah tingkah. Ada suatu hari aku merasa ingin selalu melihat wajahmu, lalu kusadari bahwa aku merindukanmu. Ada suatu waktu dimana aku ingin memeluk dan menciummu, lalu kusadari bahwa aku telah benar-benar terjatuh dalam lingkaran yang bahkan tidak boleh kudekati. Itu dirimu." Yoongi mencium tangan Jimin dalam genggamannya, "aku tau harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, karna harusnya aku tau kau akan pergi, cepat atau lambat.

Tapi Jim, walaupun aku tau kau akan meninggalkan aku disini sendiri, walaupun aku tau aku akan terluka karna kehilangan, aku tidak pernah menyesal karna sudah jatuh jika aku diberi pilihan, aku tetap akan memilih untuk bertemu denganmu. walaupun mencintaimu adalah kesalahan, tapi jika waktu diputar kembali, aku tetap akan memilih untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku mencintaimu"

Dan ketika Yoongi mencium punggung tangan Jimin sekali lagi, gadis itu meneteskan air matanya, memeluk Yoongi erat seakan tak akan pernah ada hari esok. Well, memang tak akan ada hari esok untuknya. Itu adalah malam terakhirnya, Jimin tau itu.

"Jim, aku menginginkan kebahagiaanmu. Jadi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu, walaupun aku sedih bahwa kebahagiaanmu bukan berada disisiku –aku akan mengatakan permintaan terakhirku"

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, membuat dadanya sesak karna emosi. Sedangkan Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"karna kau akan pergi, jadi permintaan terakhirku adal –astagah, tolong cium aku dulu" Yoongi masih menarik nafasnya susah payah, dia menatap Jimin yang langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman lembut. Kali ini Yoongi yang menutup mata ketika Jimin melepaskan ciumannya, menikmati sisa aroma wine dari bibir gadis itu. menyimpan rasanya baik-baik dalam hati dan ingatannya. Dia mendengar Jimin menggumamkan _aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi,_ lalu dengan segala keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya berminggu minggu ini, Yoongi berucap dengan begitu pelan, bahkan berharap Jimin tidak mendengarnya.

" _aku ingin melupakanmu_ "

.

[Music Playing: I Miss You by Kim Bum Soo]

.

.

Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa paginya terasa begitu sepi. Padahal Yoongi yakin bahwa dirinya selalu sendirian seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Entah kenapa ranjangnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu luas untuk dirinya sendiri, padahal Yoongi yakin selalu menggunakan ranjang itu sejak pertama kali membelinya.

Pria itu bangun dari tempat tidur, melangkah berat kearah dapur lalu meneguk segelas air dari kulkas, merasa ada yang aneh saat menatap meja makan untuk empat orang di dapurnya. Dia mengerutkan kening, meneliti apapun yang membuat meja itu menjadi begitu janggal. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi menggeleng karna tak menemukan apapun. _Perasaan saja_. katanya membatin.

Meninggalkan ruang makan, Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi supaya bisa pergi ke kantor lebih awal, memutuskan untuk sarapan di kantin kantor, seperti biasanya. Dan segera dia menatap rambut mint-nya di cermin. _Ada apa ini?_ Yoongi bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin tertawa melihat rambutnya. Mengabaikan itu, Yoongi segera bersiap-siap ke kantor, bertanya dalam hati kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa memakai dasi sendiri, padahal selama ini Yoongi yakin dia selalu mengenakan dasinya dengan benar.

"ah, mungkin aku selalu meminta sekertarisku untuk memakaikannya" bisik Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri, memutuskan untuk menaruh dasi merah bergaris itu di dalam tasnya.

Yoongi menatap apartemennya sebelum dia keluar, membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu memiringkan kepala penuh tanda tanya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa berlebihan memiliki dua kamar? seperti membiarkannya untuk bisa ditempati oleh seseorang. Kenapa Yoongi merasa apartemennya memiliki aura berbeda sekarang? seperti menjadi dingin karna kehilangan. Saat Yoongi menutup pintu, kenapa dirinya seperti merindukan sebuah ciuman selamat jalan yang bahkan tak pernah di alaminya? Kenapa hatinya merasa bahwa dia kehilangan sesuatu?

Yoongi mengecek lagi tasnya. Laptop? Ada. Ponsel? Tak mungkin lupa. Dompet mungkin? Ada di dalam tas, warna hitam. Apa lagi? –Tidak. Yoongi menggeleng yakin bahwa ia tak pernah kehilangan. Karna sejak awal, sejak dia memulai hidup mandirinya, sejak dia memulai masa remajanya, sejak cerita ini dimulai lalu pada akhirnya Yoongi memang begini.

Yoongi sendirian, dan selalu begitu.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Beberapa bulan kemudian..

"kau akan punya sekretaris baru, Min sajang" suara sang manejer masuk begitu saja kedalam pendengarannya. Yoongi menanggapi dengan gumaman selagi tangannya membubuhkan tanda tangan di beberapa berkas yang baru saja di antarkan manejernya.

Yoongi mengulurkan berkas-berkas itu kembali pada sang manejer sambil tersenyum, "tolong secepatnya karna ada beberapa pekerjaan yang terlantar disini sejak nona Jung menikah"

"tentu, sajangnim" kata manejer itu lagi sambil menengok arlojinya, "kurasa sebentar lagi datang"

"aku harap dia tau caranya memasang dasi"

Mereka tertawa. Semua orang di kantor tau bahwa sekretaris Yoongi punya satu pekerjaan tambahan setiap pagi, yaitu memakaikan dasi pada bos mereka itu.

"dia datang –masuklah"

Yoongi menunggu dengan wajah tertumpu di atas punggung tangan di atas meja, mematai gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan senyum canggung. Gadis itu perlahan mendekat, ragu-ragu namun antusias.

Mematai dari ujung kaki; gadis itu mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi warna hitam dengan tali di pergelangan, kaus kakinya warna putih berenda. Rok hitamnya pendek diatas lutut dengan belahan di pinggir yang naik hingga paha. Kemejanya warna putih, dimasukkan ke dalam rok dengan sangat rapi, membuat tubuhnya terbentuk begitu sempurna (Yoongi mengangkat kening, diam-diam mengagumi bentuk tubuh gadis itu), lengan kemejanya terlipat hingga siku. ID card dengan tali warna biru tergantung begitu saja dari lehernya. Rambutnya pendek di bawah pundak berwarna merah. kulitnya mulus seputih susu, mata foxynya tajam, dilengkapi dengan senyum yang manis. Cukup mempesona untuk seorang sekertaris, dan cukup _hot_ untuk dijadikan pacar. Wow. Apa itu? apa Yoongi baru saja naksir sekertaris baru yang baru berdiri dalam ruangannya kurang dari lima menit?

Satu lagi hal aneh yang Yoongi temui dalam hidupnya; kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan ciri-ciri gadis di depannya ini. Yoongi secara sadar memungkiri bahwa ada sesuatu pada gadis ini yang membuat hatinya yang dingin tiba-tiba menghangat.

"kau sekretarisku kan?"

Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan anggukan penuh semangat yang membuat Yoongi dan manejernya saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa. Keduanya setuju bahwa gadis ini manis sekali.

"baiklah. Ruanganmu yang itu –" Yoongi menunjuk sebuah ruangan di dekat rak di dalam ruangannya, " –kau akan punya banyak sekali pekerjaan, jadi mulailah bekerja lima detik dari sekarang. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Go go!"

Sekretaris baru Yoongi terkejut dengan perintah tiba-tiba itu, dia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana memulai. Tapi gadis itu dengan tergesa-gesa tetap berjalan ke ruangannya.

Sebelum dia berhasil meraih pegangan pintu, Yoongi memanggilnya lagi.

"hei. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum penuh arti, dan untuk kesekian kali Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu merindukan suara ini.

" _Park Jimin imnida_ "

* * *

.

.

 **The end**

.

[Music Playing: Look Here by BTS]

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haloo..

Kasper sedang merayakan (?) #100daysredcasper . haha, sok banget.  
Ini hari ke 100 saya di FFn, _Halah_ , sudah bertahan (?) selama 100 hari bersama para reader kesayangan. Bahkan ada yang udah temenan sampe fangirling bareng, bahas real life bareng. Terutama ka **irmagination** yang dari generasi ke generasi (?) nemenin terus, bahas apapun. Terima Kasih.

 **secretary!Jimin's look persis sama dengan image covers FF ini** , haha. Saya suka banget Jimin di gambar itu, terima kasih yang gambarin (entah siapapun) I love you so much, I love your pict so much. Picture's credit to owner. _Etapi_ , kalo yang ga pake FFn apk ga bisa liat covers ya? you can check my instagram, I upload it (uname below) wkwkwk, sekalian promosi.

That's all, baes. Saya nungguin review ya? di hari ke 100 ini, kalo boleh review yang review (?) kritik gitu atau saran? Feelnya dapet ga? Bahasanya berantakan ga? apa gitu, biar di hari-hari kedepan saya bisa lebih berkembang dengan bantuan readersnim sekalian (saya pengen jadi penulis _beneran_. Haha). Oke well.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_

[Instagram – **Kaspernim]**


End file.
